Betrayal at the Den Entrance-Book 2: Turmoil in the Tunnels
by forest-winds
Summary: Wren has secrets, which Drip desperately tries to unfold. Milkkit explores the tunnels, and Glidepaw, the bullied apprentice, has something Pebbleleap is hiding from her. And lastly, Moonleap is trying to gain more reputation with Sharphawk. Four lives will cross paths, and find secrets... Secrets that were only saw by ancient cats.
1. Chapter 1

_Drip's POV_

I twisted around. Wren looked at me, then turned around to walk somewhere. I followed. He started to bite off some knubs on his shoulders. I ran off.

_Milkkit's POV_

We walked forever through the tunnel, and I think Pa's tailtip is wet because I had to bite it when it got dark. Then, the stone was removed from my sides. "Does it open up?" I asked. Sharphawk said,

"Yes." I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them, and we were in a stony room. Water flowed beside us. I slid off the sack of prey we had been carrying, and...

Empty. Also, little knubs has been growing on my back, and had been biting them off. Painful, but if I had a disease, I would. I looked at the leafy sack. "I am hungry." I said.

"Well, I will catch some fish." Sharphawk said. There had been many caves like this, so we had ate fish.

"Yay." I said boredly. Soon, after a meal and an hour of sleep, we were off. "Pa? You need to go back." I said. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"I have a feeling..."

_Boom!_

We were knocked back, and a starry shape shone in front of us. "Sharphawk, Moonleap has turned from her ways. She must help the new life's drink find secrets of air."

Sharphawk nodded, and the shape dissapeared. "Pa?" I said, but he already was running through the tunnels.


	2. Chapter 2

Milkkit's POV

"Moonleap?" I called. She was always arrogant in these tunnels. I found her digging at some weak dirt. "What are ye doing-eth?" I asked.

"Weak dirt. Must dig..." She said. Soon, we saw light. The bumpies had grown back. I said,

"Shieldeth thou eyes." And tore off the oversized things. They then lie hopeless on the ground. I stood up, wincing, and watched as Moonleap tore hers painfully off. "Yeowch!" She said, and continued, "Ok. Claw your way in." We clawed at the weak dirt, and it collapsed on the ground. Then we heard, "The weak dirt near the front gate has been destroyed!" And pawsteps stampeding on the ground. We turned to run, but our legs did not fly through air. "What you doin' here?" I heard somebody hissed in Moonleap's ear. I was painfully lodged in a cat's jaws.

"Thou ist dumb to thinketh she would doeth ye harm." I said, and the cat dropped me. I looked at the cat, and it _Mrowwww_ed in laughter. "Ok, old badger! Didn't know _ye_ was wise."

It went into silent laughter. "We can take them in as prisoners, then maybe if they take the Trivia of Faithful digging, then maybe." He said. He leaned in closer to me. "My name is

Harewhisker. Hola amegos." He said and picked me up. Moonleap was forcefully dragged by another gray tom. They threw me in, along with Moonleap, in a dip out of the tunnel. What was to become of us?

Wren's POV

I stood dead still infront of a tunnel. Can I go in?

I stepped into the tunnel, it's darkness seemed to say 'Welcome!' I walked for a while, for what seemed like days. Every now and then the common stream with common fish had blessed me beautifully. Then, I stood infront of a broken barrier. "Hey!" I looked down. A kit. Ah, if you even opened your mouth if you got stepped on as a kit in The Wails, then you would be in Dark Forest right now. "Intruder! Attack!" She squealed, running at me. But she was a little powerful, actually. She had me pinned down like a full-grown cat, pressing her paw to my throat. "Get in the tunnel. Now." She shoved me in, and I saw a dip with a huge barrier. She rolled it over, and shoved me in. "Ey, you got found too?" A black shecat said with a gray kit sleeping beside her.

"Hi. My name's Wren." I said.

"Hey, the name's Moonleap. And this is Milkkit." She said, gesturing to the kit beside her. I nodded. What was going to become of us?

Glidepaw's POV

"Dirt!" They chanted. I sat in my nest, shaky after the encounter with the rogue. I got up, and went to visit. "Eh. You here? Once a rogue, always a rogue." Harewhisker taunted. I pushed past, and into the den. Three loners, one a kit, sat on the prickliest moss that the apprentices accidentally don't cut right, or will make bones stiff. The black shecat curled on a pile of moss, and the tabby ate the mouse somecat shoved in the feeding-hole. "Your names?" I asked.

"Wren." The tabby said.

"Moonleap, and this is Milkkit. And please," Moonleap said, gesturing to Milkkit, "ask for softer moos for my kit. He does not deserve this." I nodded, and ran off.

"Harewhisker! I need some softer moss for the prisoner kit. It is unfair." I called, earning a grunt. A few minutes later, Harewhisker came back with huge amounts of soft moss. He made all three of them a nest, and made a fourth. "This is yours." What?! "Adderstar said it was punishment."

Harewhisker smirked, and walked away. "Lay by me. We can all combine our moss and make it warmer. Milkkit can sleep in the middle, so he can be warmest." Wren suggested. We combined, and curled up over our moss. I guess if I was going to sleep here, I needed to know my cats. Moonleap had warmed me, and by instinct I fell asleep.

A dream

We appeared in a dream. "The gliding eagle, the leaping moon, the new life's drink, the wing of a wren." She said. It made sense. "The gliding eagle, the leaping moon, the new life's drink, and the wing of a wren will join blue sky, red blood, green of grass to wailing of cats. A killer tribe will be no more, and wailing of cats will become group of wailing, and the killer tribe will not and cannot kill. Clashing thunder, raging river, tall shadows, and breeze on the wind will not like some of the groups. Air, ground and the river will leave, and the clans will find peace. But, be wary. Beauty will charm leaders, and show sorcerers. The Time Of Magic will begin." It was Willowpaw! She then blurred, and the four collapsed.

Glidepaw's POV

It was morning. We stretched and walked out. Adderstar faced me. "The strangers must take the Trivia Of Faith." We walked to the announcement cavern, and watched as my friends departed from me, up the rock.

(Liney Breaky)

Oh, I have never been more overwhelmed! Milkkit and Moonleap are in Tunnelclan, so is Wren!

Question: Do you like Adderstar? What do you think the prophecy means? What is the Trivia of Faith (you will find out next time!)


	3. Author Note

To whom it may concern,

Hello umbrellas and cars! I am discontinuing this story, because it's just a brick wall I keep accidentally slamming my face in, it's became a burden.

Don't worry, mates! I am making a new story, and it will have better vocabulary, and a slightly more solid plot, this one was... Uh, slimy.

But if any of you were reading, I will reveal the plot, eh?

Here it goes!

The gang had wings. Book 2 was inspired by Broken Wings written by Spinosa.

They took a trial to see if they would stay as TunnelClan members, but get chased out in an evil act. Glidepaw was beaten up by other apprentices, and she followed the gang. They survive, recruit rogues into a small group,

(That is the part they start growing their wings)

and then the new-sized crew stumble into a camp owned by a clan named AirClan. They join, seeing that AirClan also has wings. TunnelClan finds out, and they wage war on AirClan. Milkkit- in the rogue group Milkpaw and then after a while in AirClan Milkbird, has a dream and tries to persuade TunnelClan and AirClan to work together- and go to the canon clan's territories.

PLOT FOR (Bribing), THE THIRD STORY OF THE SERIES.

The third book is where StarClan is taken over by the Dark Forest, they somehow possess the powerful cats, and stretch the terrain farther.

At a gathering, Milkbird attempts to bribe TunnelClan, for AirClan was already coaxed, to go with them by telling fake stories of mountains to roam and river to wash off in. Moonleap, Glidewing, and Wrentalon are enraged by the lie, causing Milkbird to also get angry. They together defeat Milkbird and kill him. A Dark Forest spirit comes out of his body, and tell them it was the truth. AirClan is outraged by the act, and races off in the direction of the "cliffs". TunnelClan races after, and now it's a race.

PLOT FOR (One Cat Race), THE FOURTH STORY OF THE SERIES.

The terrain was stretched so far it took years. In the prologue, the crew and traveling clans now dead, only two cats remained. They now overlooked the territories. They mated and when the child was born and done nursing they had an all out war. The mother was struck down, and since the child at 6 moons old stared on in shock, he ran. The father died bleeding from his wounds, because the child was supposed to tend to the winner's wounds. He found the clans, and found out he was pregnant. He gave birth to twins, born to two males the son and the winner, aka father. They were taken in by foxes, and the story stops at when they were found by them.

Yes, the plot for the book at the end has that YelliGal-is-weird kinda ring, but then guess what?

I'm doing the next book, aka the fifth! It will be separate, and a new series. The first in the new Combined series will be the outcome of these twins!

SNEAK PEEKS FOR THE NEW SERIES:

First off, these twins born by two males will not know their origin. Muse is trying to murder me, and I could make a whole three chapters on the plots.

Second, it WILL be sort of weird. All I can tell you is that the Dark Forest let the twins be born.

It will focus on them discovering supernatural stuff, also lighting torches to the discovery of their origin. Might sound like Gravity Falls, I would put it as a crossover, but this story will not focus on a crossover.

However, codes will be added because it's fun! Expect one-shots, evil cats, fox groups, survivors, last names, and escaping.


End file.
